Late nights with a Vampire and a Scientist
by izzygirlxp
Summary: Spike and Fred are the only ones at Wolfram&Hart after hours and start to have rather weird conversations and bets (Warning:Sexual dissucsions)SpikeFred
1. Panties and Places and Whips, oh my!

(( Hi all! I know I haven't posted any new chapters on Slayers Rising but my Word doc. is screwed up at the moment and my chapter is stuck on there. So about two days ago I was online with my friend Angela (TheNibblet) and we had one of the weirdest and by far funniest RPs ever so we decided to make into a fan fic to enjoy others in our humor, So here it is! btw, Please for the love of all that is good and holy DO NOT FLAME THIS STORY IN THE REVIEWS! I hate it when people do that! It's not critisim if you call it stupid or worthless or things like that. Just say weither you liked it or hated it please. Or me 'n Angie will have to track you down mwahaha! ))  
  
Fred walked around the Lab in Wolfram and Hart collecting verious files and work around the lab tables. She waved at a few assistants goodbye as they left to go home since it was after hours. She was staying behind to do some more work on a new project they were starting. Fred walked around some tables when she saw Spike enter the lab.  
  
" Hey Spike, what are you doing here?" Fred asked picking up some files and putting them away.  
  
" Jus' look'n for Angel. Need a new car." Spike replied nonchalantly.   
  
" Again? Well he's not here anyway he probably already went upstairs."  
  
" Oh well I was just gonna steal it anyway, I was just going to bug him about it first... Then I'll come back and bug him somemore."  
  
" Your an idiot you know that?"  
  
" Hey tough talk from a girl who's probably never even stolen anything before in her life!" Spike said laughing a bit.  
  
" Hey I've stolen things before!" Fred replied sternly.  
  
" Yeah. Right. Like what?"  
  
" Well..... Um..."  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Okay Okay I stole a pair of black undwear when I was 12!" Fred said blushing. Spike just stared at her silently for a few seconds then started laughing.  
  
" You! You stole black panties!" He said while laughing.  
  
" I was 12 okay! And my parents wouldn't let me have any so I just... took them."   
  
" Hard to imagine you stealing anything, much less wearing black panties."  
  
" Why's that?"  
  
" Cause... It's you! Your all scientist chick and... well... boring."  
  
" I am not boring!"  
  
" Well acually now I can imagine it. Very nice." Spike said grinning.  
  
" Ew! Stop imaging it! Perv!"  
  
" Hey can't help it luv. Very tempting."  
  
" Hey at least I wear underwear!"  
  
" I wear boxers if you must know." Spike said leaning against the wall a little.  
  
" Ew. Like I'd want to know what."  
  
" So you've been a peeping Tom during my beddy bye havn't you?" Spike grinned.  
  
" Have not! My names not even Tom! It's Fred idiot."  
  
" You don't even know what a peeping Tom is and you call me an idiot?"  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" What ever."  
  
" Hey at least I'm not screwing Harmony!"  
  
" You peep'n in on that too?"  
  
" Well it was kinda hard not to hear her SCREAMING." Fred said emphasising on the Screaming.  
  
" Well someone woke up on the wrong side of Wesleys bed."  
  
" Shut up! At least I'm good at it."  
  
" Excuse me?" Spike said raising a brow.  
  
" You heard me! I bet you suck at sex! You probably haven't even done it anywere interesting."  
  
" Luv, I've been around for 148, I think I've shagged more, done it in more ways, and have in done it in more places then you'd ever think of."  
  
" Okay what about a car?"  
  
" Did it."  
  
" Plane bathroom?"  
  
" Did it."  
  
" How about an Outhouse?"  
  
" Are you out of your mind?" Spike asked raising a brow.  
  
" Then I got you beat." Fred said smiling.  
  
" Ew you did it in an outhouse?"  
  
" Hey I was 12."  
  
" You did a lot of weird things as a 12 year old..."  
  
" Bet you probably killed all of your mates while do'n it out of bordem."  
  
" I bet you just killed them..."  
  
" Well most of the girls I shagged with ended up as dinner so yeah..."   
  
" Wow, that was disturbing."  
  
" You probably are the worst shagger ever, I wouldn't be surprised if you started talking about equasions and mathmatics and stuff during it."  
  
" I'm to busy using the whip."  
  
" The what?"  
  
" The whip."  
  
" You use a whip in sex?!"  
  
" Hey I grew up in texas!"   
  
" Well now we got black panties and a whip, this is making a wonderful mental image luv."   
  
" Perv."  
  
" At least I know more sex tricks, ones that would make you drop before the whip even came out."  
  
" Oh yeah right."  
  
" Just get them drunk enough and it makes the deal so much sweeter."  
  
" I bet I could drill you in drinking."  
  
" What was that about drilling me?" Spike asked smiling.  
  
" I could drink more then you in a second."  
  
" Oh yeah right! I could drink you under the table... Then meet you there." Spike said grinning.  
  
" You wanna make a bet out of that?"  
  
" What? Seeing you under the table?"  
  
" No you idiot! Drinking."  
  
" Sounds good, how about whiskey shots? If I drink more then you then you gotta show me those black panties on you, and bring out the whip."  
  
" Fine, and if I win, you have to do what ever I say for a week. And I mean WHATEVER."   
  
" It's a deal then. Be back with the whiskey." Spike said leaving the room. 


	2. Drinking Bets

A few minutes later Spike came back weilding a bottle of very old looking whiskey, two shot glasses, and a crowbar. He hopped up onto one of the lab tables and sat down indian style placing the glasses in front of him and poured the whiskey into each glass. And threw the crowbar to the side, he noticed Fred eyeing the crow bar.  
  
" What? I had to get it out of Angel's stash somehow." Spike said raising a brow and pushed her glass towards her. Fred sighed with a slight grin and sat across from him on the table.  
  
" Prepared to lose?" She asked smiling and picked up her glass.  
  
" That should be said in reverse pet." Spike replied quickly downing his first glass. Fred shook her head at him and picked up her glass, taking in the strong whiskey down and set the glass down.  
  
" Blech... How old is this stuff?" She asked eyeing Spike who poured the two glasses again.  
  
" Well Peaches had it stored away pretty good in his 'Special Stash' so I'm guess'n it's a bit over 100." Spike said taking down his 2nd shot. Fred nodded and took hers as well minus the 'Blech'.  
  
" This is so easy." Fred grinned as she watched Spike pour the two yet again.  
  
" Luv, I can already picture you in those panties and whip." Spike said grinning and raising a brow as he pushed foward.  
  
" To the third." Spike said holding up his glass as the two clincked and drank it down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike lay on the lab table, his hand weakly grasping his 10th shot as he tossed the liqur into his mouth and coughed setting his glass down next to him. " Mind pour'n the next one luv? I can't seem to remember where the bottle is..." Spike said raising his neck up a bit seeing Fred who leaned on her arm hard and grasped the bottle and poured some more in his glass trying not to spill while she got lost in a fit of giggles. She poured it in her own glass and they drank again. Fred started laughing again and put the bottle between them, Spike sat up a bit holding his weight on his arms behind him.  
  
" What's so..... funny?"Spike asked, some gaps between his words.  
  
" Nothing..." Fred said laughing like a school girl again as she looked at the bottle. " Nearly gone...."  
  
" 'Ere then." Spike said grabbing the bottle and just drank half of what was left straight from the bottle and handed it to Fred.  
  
" Ew.... Spike germs." She said shrugging and drank the rest and threw the bottle into a trash bin and fell back onto her back laughing. " I honstly have no idea why I'm laughing!"  
  
" You're so.... Drunk." Spike said leaning back down as well.  
  
" So who won?"   
  
" Neither. Think it was a.... Tie." Spike said hic uping.  
  
" Aw." She sighed and giggled again rolling off the table and onto the floor. Spike looked over the side down at her.  
  
" You okay pet?" He asked raising a brow.  
  
" Nighty Night...." Fred said dreamily and crawled under the labtable and fell asleep.  
  
" Well.... Guess I drank her under the table..." Spike said chuckling a bit and fell off the lab table as well joining Fred under the lab table. He soon fell into a deep sleep as well with Fred rolling her head over onto his shoulder. 


	3. The Day after

Fred fluttered her eyes a bit as she looked around her bedroom, her head pounding in extream pain. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, completely nude and hung over. She shook her head trying to remember how she got back.... She moved over a bit in her bed bumping into the pillow behind her which seemed to move farther to the side on it's own.....  
  
Spike slowly awoke but didn't open his eyes. He assumed he was back in his little basement appartment and just fell asleep drunk as sin after so much whiskey with Fred. He moved a bit behind him and felt something jab him in his side and thought it was an ax or something that he had accidently left on his bed while laying out weapons the night before to go Patroling.  
  
Fred moved her hand back and ran her finger across the back of the pillow and pulled it back after she felt roomtemp. flesh and slientely 'eeped' to herself really not wanting to look behind her. She had an idea of what was there, but hoped to god it was just the hangover making her think that. " Please no no no...." She said slowly turning around....  
  
Spike felt something run down his spin and shuddered jolting his eyes open as he looked around the room he was in, full of science books, papers, and a few Dixy Chicks posters. He only knew one person who liked the Dixy Chicks and had a horrible thought. " No way...." As he slowly turned around to look behind him.  
  
" SPIKE?!?!?!"  
  
" FRED?!?!?!"  
  
The two looked at each other wide eyed and in compelte shock as they sat up in bed, Fred grabbing a bunch of covers to cover her bare chest.  
  
" What the hell are you doing in my bed?!?!" Fred screamed at Spike trying to back away as far away from Spike as she possibly could without reivialing herself to him.   
  
" I dunno! I just woke up!" Spike said trying to remember of last nights events. " Do you remember anything that happened last night after we got drunk?"  
  
" No.... You don't think we? Ya know...."   
  
" No.... No way." They stared at each other for a few minutes then ducked away to see if they were wearing anything under the sheets. " Boxers. Thank the lord." He shook his head looking at Fred who was pale.  
  
" N-nothing...." she said a bit silently, but Spike' super hearing could pick it up.  
  
" Really?" Spike said taking a look under the covers but Fred slapped him. " Hey we probably shagged, so I have the right to look."   
  
" Shut up! We never had sex!" She said shuddering a bit. Spike whinced a bit and moved his back up pulling out a long black leather whip.  
  
" Well.... That might explain some...."  
  
THE END 


End file.
